This invention relates to flexible vacuum hose storage devices, and more particularly to a novel hose reel and guide apparatus for commercial vacuum hose normally used in conjunction with permanently installed vacuum systems which are used primarily for cleaning floors.
The current common method of storing flexible vacuum hose for permanently installed vacuum systems is to coil the hose by hand and to hang it on a large hook or hanger that is fastened to a wall. Many variations of vacuum hose hooks or hangers are available, but all serve the same basic function.
The disadvantages of this prior art relate to the amount of effort required to manually coil and uncoil a relatively long hose before and after using it, as well as the amount of space that the vacuum hose takes up when it is stored in this manner.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that twists are introduced in a hose that is manually coiled and uncoiled. Most types of commercial spiral-ribbed vacuum hose are inflexible to twisting torque in the plane of the spiral ribs. The 360 degree twist that is introduced with each manual coil cannot be absorbed by the hose, and thus causes the uncoiled section of hose to twist, kink, and tangle. The end of the hose is normally an angled pipe section for attaching to a vacuum wand or vacuum implements. The manual coiling twisting torque can cause this hose end section to be spun around, possibly damaging walls or furniture.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a convenient and space efficient apparatus for storing and accessing standard commercial vacuum hose used in conjunction with permanently installed vacuum cleaning equipment.
More specifically, the object is to provide a means for retracting and guiding vacuum hose onto a reel in an efficient pattern that ensures full and even use of the reel space in either a single hose layer or a double hose layer configuration.